


Dawning

by Narvaighah



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Just my fireteam being happy, The Dawning (Destiny), The Tower (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narvaighah/pseuds/Narvaighah
Summary: Voxel comes back to the Tower for this year's Dawning, greeted by his fireteam members
Kudos: 2





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> This is really small and I just wanted to write about my fireteam again. I hope you enjoy!

“Happy Dawning, Voxel!”

_“Oof!”_

As soon as the Warlock transmatted off of his ship, Rico had pulled him into a bear hug, giving him no time to bear his surroundings. After a few uncomfortable seconds, Voxel blinked out of the hug the Titan trapped him in.

This was one of the first Dawning celebrations Voxel had been to in a while, preferring to keep himself busy with patrols and such to limit his visits to the Tower. Unfortunately for him, both Rico and Tori had urged him to stay around on Earth for the event. By urging, he means both of them bribing him with an exotic or two, which Voxel seemingly couldn’t turn down. 

He will admit, the tower looked beautiful when decorated for The Dawning. Blue banners that adorned the most recognizable Dawning symbol were displayed across the courtyard, with lanterns strewn between the posts. Snow had started to fall and accumulate from the cold weather, which a few guardians had made smaller snowmen with. All of this was accented with the Traveler, their god in a way, floating above the Last City.

“Well, as nice as this view is, you did promise me an item.” Voxel looked over to Rico, who also got lost in the scenery.

“Oh, right! About that...:” The Titan’s optics averted his gaze, trying to distract himself.

“You lied to lure me here, didn’t you?” Voxel had expected him to lie, which was obvious in his tone of voice, getting a small chuckle out of his friend.

“Yeah I lied. But hey, Tori didn’t! She just has business to take care of, but you’ll have your new ride soon.” Rico gestured towards the stairs to the left of them, where the hangar was. “She has it under wraps though, so I wouldn’t try and get it early.”

The fact that Tori had gotten a new sparrow for Voxel made up for the fact that Rico lied about having anything. He desperately needed a faster one, and hopefully one that could be summoned faster. The amount of times the other two had to trail because of his outdated sparrow were countless. Then again, his current one had sentimental value, being one of his first sparrows whenever he was first revived by his ghost. He could always put it in the vault if needed.

“Well, I'm hungry. Wanna join me for a bite somewhere?” Rico asked, making a comical gesture of rubbing his stomach.

“I thought Exos couldn’t eat food.”

“Never stopped us before. Anyways, they make food for us typa Guardians, though it tastes like raw Dreg” 

“Do not make me think of that” Voxel had visibly shuddered at the thought of what Fallen would taste like. “Besides what lurks in the EDZ, what do you want to eat?”

“Hmm…” Rico stood there for a few moments, pondering which place would be best. “Well, I heard that there’s a new joint open in the city. But, there’s also the good ol’ ramen shop near the bazaar.”

“Ramen sounds good.” 

“Did you guys say ramen? I’m in!” Tori seemed to appear out of nowhere as the two were talking, which was expected of a Hunter. Her platinum locks had started to accumulate snow with her hood down, but she didn’t seem to mind. She turned to Voxel before either of them could reply. “Oh, also I have your gift as promised, it’s just a bit of a walk.”

“Ah, that has never bothered me before.”

“Good.”

“But what about ramen? We’re still doing that, right?” The two awoken chuckled at the hungry exo’s statement.

“Yeah, yeah. Guess we should do that first. It’s been a good bit since we’ve all eaten together anyways.” With that, Rico eagerly started to jog to where the ramen stand was at. Voxel and Tori followed closely behind, still chatting to each other. 

By the time they made their way to the stand, Rico was slurping down his bowl, two empty seats with bowls of their own. All three ate and talked the afternoon away, the sun now leaving a golden glow on the Tower.

He should come back more often.


End file.
